A Change Of Plans
by scamandersscarf
Summary: After Hermione was caught becoming an unregistered Animagus, a punishment must be enforced. She believes a few weeks of detention would suffice, but as always, Dumbledore has other plans for her.


**A Change Of Plans**

 **Chapter 1**

 _A/N: Although this fic is inspired by SLovingLecter's story, Vixen, it will be nothing alike as the plot grows. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with rumors; whispered from friend to friend, some occasionally glancing up at Harry or Ron for some sort of confirmation. They had not given in, dismissing every theory thrown at them. The rumors they were being interrogated about, were of the third of the golden trio, who was currently "missing" from Hogwarts grounds. Hermione had disappeared without a trace and without an obvious reason to the rest of her classmates. Some believed that she was gone because she hexed Draco Malfoy for a slur against Muggleborns. Some even believed that she had used an Unforgivable against Goyle, the killing curse, since no one wanted to recognize his expulsion. This of course, was completely ridiculous, considering that she had not even seen Draco all morning, and Goyle had been gone since Wednesday. Instead, she was currently sulking in the Headmaster's office. Why was Hermione Granger, a Prefect and Head Girl of Gryffindor House was sulking in the Headmaster's office? She had been caught in her 'master plan'. The plan was to study in the Restricted Section at night, after curfew, so she could learn to become an Animagus. The magic had captured her interest from her first year at Hogwarts, when she had see her head of house, Minerva McGonagall turn into a tabby cat in her first class. She had always wanted to become an Animagus, but her lack of access to the Restricted Section made learning about it extremely difficult. So she decided that every night she'd slip into the library and read. She'd always been successful, and had been able to transform after about her eighth week, but still returned to continue reading. Apparently, she was not as good as she thought. During one practice, she had managed to get stuck in a half-assed version of her Animagus form. She now, had a pair of red fox ears poking out from the top of her head, and a bushy tail sticking out from under her uniform skirt. She decided to seek out Professor McGonagall, knowing the older woman would be a bit more understanding than others. At the sight of her prized student, she had snapped at her, telling her to stop fooling around and head back to the dorms. It had taken a long-winded explanation with a lecture halfway in between, but she had finally been sent to Dumbledore's office to be sorted out. She sat in one of his armchairs, her legs crossed, staring at her trainers in embarrassment. The old wizard was sitting behind his desk, quickly scribbling out a letter before throwing it into the floo. In seconds, the green flame grew, and a robe-clad Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace, scowling.

"You requested my presence, Headmaster?" Dumbledore seemed pleased at his quick arrival and folded his hands, laying them on his desk.

"Please, sit." He slightly inclined his head towards the chair Hermione wasn't currently residing in. Snape had crossed the room in seconds and was sitting next to her, looking directly at Dumbledore. If was surprised at her appearance, he didn't show it, instead placing his signature sneer on his face.

"What is it you need of me Albus?" He asked, a chill seeping into his tone immediately.

"Ah, yes. Severus, I must ask a favor of you," Dumbledore said, inclining his head slightly. "One of our students has run into a so far incurable issue, and I must ask you to handle it." His eyes flicked over to where Hermione was sitting. She heard Snape's snort of disbelief.

"You cannot possibly be insinuating that _I_ take care of Miss Granger in her, _current form_." He wore a look of unmasked disgust as he looked at Hermione, and she felt her face redden in anger and embarrassment. As if _she_ wanted _Snape_ to be the one to handle this!

"That is exactly what I expect of you, Severus." Dumbledore's voice sounded so cold and distant, Hermione was unsure if he was the one speaking. She glanced over at Snape nervously, frozen at the anger she saw in his expression. She'd seen him angry many times during her Potions classes, but this anger was different. More dangerous than his usual.

"And how do you expect this would fit in with the other _arrangements_ you've set up for me?" His voice was low and cold, his dark gaze flicking to Hermione, who shrank back into her chair, and wished to disappear into the upholstery. She watched fearfully as Dumbledore's normally bright and twinkling eyes darkened, reminding her of chips of black ice on the side of the road.

"I think, Severus, that you will find it quite easy to manage." He said, matching Snape's cold tone. Hermione felt a warning skitter down her spine, as she watched the Potion Master's expression change from angry to lethal. For a brief second she feared for the old man sitting in front of her, glad to not be on the receiving end of Snape's rage.

"Do _not_ stick your nose where it does not belong, Albus." His voice was as cold and dispassionate as Hermione had ever heard it. She watched as Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, then spoke.

"I can, and I will, Severus." He stood suddenly, his robes sweeping behind him as he crossed the room and stood in front of the Pensive. Hermione watched transfixed, as he set the tip of his wand against his right temple, then drew it away, a small silver thread hanging loosely from the end. She tore her eyes away from the old wizard just a long enough to look sideways at Snape. His obsidian eyes were completely unreadable as his eyes followed the memory before it was dropping into a small flask. Hermione quickly glanced away, and to her dismay, met Dumbledore's eyes across the room.

"Can you fully transform into your Animagus Miss Granger?" She shifted uncomfortably, all too aware of Snape's dark eyes skewering her. She felt her face burn in embarrassment. She hadn't even tried.

"I-I don't know." At her hesitant and shaky response Snape's chair screeched across the stone floor as he stood abruptly.

"You cannot expect me to put up with this incompetent girl, Albus." His tone was spiteful, blatantly rude, even more so than it had been all the times he'd mocked her in Potions class. Dumbledore seemed completely unbothered by the outburst.

"I'm afraid I do, Severus." She didn't even glance at Snape as he stormed out of the Headmaster's office. She felt Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away from him and stood. Before he could say any words of false comfort, she left, following the clicking of Snape's dragonhide boots down the hall. She made a relatively quiet descent to the dungeons, and she was apparently too quiet as well as slow. The huge oak doors that led to Snape's chambers were closed, and Hermione was certain she'd be nastily hexed if she tried to force the door open. For a split second she debated fleeing to the Gryffindor girls dormitory. It would be better to have Pavarti and Lavender make fun of her than being trapped in the dungeons with _Snape_. But Hermione's reasoning caused her to remain in front of the door, feeling anxiety twist at her stomach as she knocked against the smooth wood. It swung open so quickly she almost fell onto the cold ground. Hermione glanced around nervously, unable to find the cruel Potions Master. She hesitantly walked into the living room, a small note sitting on the fireplace catching her eye.

" _Accio_ ," She whispered, catching the parchment as it flew into her hand. She squinted at his neat scrawl that read:

 _'Your room is the second down the hall.'_

Hermione sighed and crumpled the note before heading down the hallway. She was surprised as soon as she opened the door, expecting to find the deep emerald colors of the Slytherin house. Instead, it was decorated with the rich, earth-like colors of cream and dark brown. A dresser stood to the left of the door, a large queen size bed in the middle of the room with two ebony nightstands on both sides. Hermione slammed the door closed, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes as she looked around her temporary room. She covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a sob as she remembered the sharp words Snape had thrown at her in Dumbledore's office. How cold and cruel he had looked after he snapped at her. With emotion engulfing her, Hermione threw herself on the bed and sobbed her self-loathing and pity into the earth-colored pillows.


End file.
